


Home Visit

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult day at work, Vera decides to check on Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a difficult day at the prison and after finally being allowed to leave, two hours later than scheduled, Vera had gone home and forced down half a salad, having next to no appetite, then consumed a couple of large glasses of wine, one straight after the other. By the time Joan had sent her a text to let her know that things were pretty much back to normal, or as much as they could be, and she was about to head home, Vera was nicely tipsy.

After spending a little while staring at her phone while trying to think of a response, Vera sighed and tossed it aside with irritation. She wanted to reply, because it was rare for Joan to contact her outside of work. Even when something was going on, or she was being asked to cover a shift at short notice, she would get someone else to sctually make the call. Vera wanted to make the most of the opportunity as she now had a perfectly reasonable excuse to contact her. If she played it right, maybe Joan would engage in some sort of conversation, however mundane the topic. Maybe she should ask about what happened after she had gone home? Or would Joan just tell her to ask her at work the next day? Or ignore her completely?

After a little more wine, Vera made a bold decision.

She would visit Joan!

Right now!

She grinned as she ran to her bedroom to change out of her unform skirt and shirt, replacing them with a short, tight black skirt and a fitted white shirt, the buttons open far enough to show her cleavage and a hint of the black bra beneath. Vera had put it on knowing how it pushed her breasts up a little, emphasising them, and when compared to her work shirt, she knew this one was almost sexy. That was the look she was going for, anyway.

After brushing her hair, Vera began pulling on stockings that had been purchased quite a while earlier, hoping she would have a reason to wear them at some point, Vera looked over her small shoe collection, deciding on a pair of black leather knee-high boots. They only had a small heel, but having had so much to drink, she knew it would be unwise to drive so her shoes would need to be comfortable for the fifteen-minute walk to Joan's house.

As she left her house, Vera found herself giggling every now and then, excitment bubbling up inside her as she thought about seeing her boss outside of work. She would be casual, tell her that she had been passing and thought she would check how she was after their long day.

Just a friendly gesture from one colleague to another.

When she had reached Joan's street, Vera quickened her pace, almost skipping as she went, counting the house numbers as she got closer to her destination. She had only been here once before and it would be just like to her to knock on the wrong door, she thought to herself.

Vera giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth and letting out a sort of "Eee!" noise as Joan's red door came into view.

She paused for a moment to make sure her clothes were straight, patted her loose hair, held her head up in a show of confidence and marched up the path to the door, arms swinging at her sides. At the door she took a deep breath and then rang the bell. After a couple of minutes there was no response, but when she took a couple of steps back and glanced upwards, she could see a faint light in one of the upstairs windows. She returned to the door and knocked this time, in case the bell wasn't working properly.

There was still no response, but Vera found herself reaching for the door handle, and to her immense surprise, the door immediately swung open. Almost like it was inviting her in.

Tentatively, Vera stepped into her boss's house, closing the door behind her. Seeing the key in the lock she decided to turn it, assuming that Joan must have forgotten to do so herself.

Looking around, Vera saw that the whole of this floor looked deserted. She could see the light coming from upstairs and headed for the stairs, being careful to make as little noise as possible.

Halfway up, she realised that she could here faint noises coming from a room behind a half-open door. Vera thought she heard a word or two, but was unable to work out what they were. Maybe Joan was on the phone? Maybe she had company?

Vera paused for a second at that thought, having not even considering that as an option before.

Had she made a really big mistake by coming here?

There was only one way to find out.

At the top of the stairs, Vera took another deep breath and when she reached the door hiding Joan, she pushed it open before she could change her mind.

What she saw made her open her mouth in shock, eyes wide, unable to believe what was going on in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan was lying on her bed, completely naked except for a pair of leather gloves.

She was oblivious to the other woman's presence, writhing around on the dark red sheets, sweat on her brow, eyes closed. With her left hand she was tweaking her nipple, then shifted her hand over to the right breast to rub her other nipple, before turning her attention back to the first one. Her right hand was placed between her parted legs, leather-covered fingers rubbing hard on her clit.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Oh, Vera! Yes!" she gasped, clearly well on her way towards climax.

Vera remained exactly where she was, too shocked to even think about leaving. Not that she particularly wanted to. But after a few moments Joan must have opened her eyes, or sensed she was being watched somehow, because she stopped what she was doing with a splutter, grabbing the blanket bunched at the foot of the bed and pulling it over her body, eyes staring at her deputy with a mixture of shock and lingering arousal.

"Vera! What the hell are you doing here?! In my bedroom?!"

Vera jumped slightly at the tone of Joan's voice, unable to find the words to explain, "I...er...Gover...um..."

"Yes?!"

"I was...er...passing...wanted to see how...after today...um...the front door...was unlocked..." she managed, eventually.

"Oh," Joan said, clearing her throat, "But that still doesn't give you the right to just walk into my bedroom, especially while I am...um...occupied..."

Vera could have sworn that Joan turned red. Slightly pink, at least. The two women stared at each other in silence. Vera, still tipsy, took a step further inside the room and closed the door behind her. Joan watched her in silence.

Vera saw Joan notice what she was wearing and run her eyes up and down her body slowly before meeting her gaze, one eyebrow raised, a challenge in her eyes.

"There's room for two, Vera, if you want to join me," she said in a low, seductive voice, pushing the blanket off her again.

Vera didn't even try to hide the fact that she was staring at her boss's naked body, feasting her eyes on every inch of the enticing woman's flesh.

Vera opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. Then opened it again, beginning to look very much like the goldfish Joan was so endearingly proud of.

Nodding firmly as she made a decision, Vera smiled shyly as she took a step towards the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan smiled and sat up as Vera approached the bed. The small woman looked uncertain.

"Should I...er...?" she gestured to her outfit.

"No. Just come here."

Vera climbed onto the bed and found herself pulled back, until she was sat against the soft cushions next to Joan. A gloved hand brushed her cheek and ran down to her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm before covering her hips, thighs and finally, her boots.

"I like these, Vera," she said as her hand began moving back up, pushing her skirt up as her hand ventured ventured underneath, letting out a surprised noise when she discovered the stockings, "Oh. I like these as well, Vera. A lot."

The two women looked into each other's eyes as Joan's hand continued its journey, brushing over Vera's stomach and the up to her breasts, cupping each one in turn, then running her index finger over the row of buttons on her shirt.

"You should wear this at work, Vera," she purred, smirking.

Before the deputy could respond, she found herself lifted at pulled on top of Joan, parting her legs automatically to straddle the tall woman. Gasping as she realised what they were doing, it took Vera a moment to be able to meet Joan's eyes. However, the look of pure lust she saw in them caused a shiver to go through her, feeling arousal flood into her underwear.

"Have you ever been with a woman, Vera?" Joan asked, even though she knew the answer already.

Vera shook her head, blushing. She looked almost embarrassed about it, until Joan smiled widely.

"Good," the woman between her thighs drawled, before leaning forward to kiss her.

The kiss was hard, but not rough. Vera responded automatically, hardly able to believe that this was really happening. After several seconds Vera found her lips being parted by the other woman's tongue and greeted it with her own, groaning at the sensation of them entwining. This encouraged Joan to kiss her harder, running her hands down her back and up under her skirt. Grasping her bum, Joan pulled away just enough to speak.

"Are you wet?" she murmured, knowing the answer.

Vera, shocked by such a direct question, could only answer with a moan. As their lips met once again, Joan ran just one finger over Vera's core, pushing the fabric of her underwear into her entrance slightly.

"Oh!" Vera gasped, rubbing herself against the finger.

"Mmm," the other woman managed, moving her hands to Vera's shirt buttons.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan made quick work of opening the shirt, sliding it over Vera's shoulders and down her arms, throwing onto the floor beside the bed. Moving back to look at the newly-uncovered skin, Joan made a growling noise as her deputy's full cleavage was revealed. She leaned in to kiss Vera's neck, sucking at the soft skin, even biting one bit tenderly, enjoying Vera's appreciative moan.

As Joan continued kissing, sucking and biting on Vera's skin, her hands moved down to her skirt, Vera wriggled to aid its removal. When that joined her shirt on the floor, Joan's hands moved up to cup Vera's breasts once more, squeezing them teasingly.

"Joan!"

Joan smiled and drew away from her so she could look into the younger woman's eyes as she moved to unclip her bra, then removing it to reveal the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. So perfect, in fact, that she gasped with delight and pleasure.

"Vera," she said in a strangled voice, "You. Are. Beautiful."

Vera smiled and, deciding it was about time she initiated a kiss, placed her lips on her boss's, her tongue demanding immediate access to Joan's mouth, moans emerging from both of the women.

Vera smiled into the kiss as she felt hands venturing underneath her underwear, pushing them down and discarding them with the other items of clothing.

"You can leave these on," Joan whispered, stroking the boots and then the stocking tops with her gloved hand.

Vera smiled, rather proud of herself for choosing an outfit that Joan clearly found arousing.

Moving her left hand behind her, Vera took Joan's hand, pulling it away from her thigh. Stroking the leather, she said "I've always liked it when you put these on."

Joan moved her mouth close to Vera's ear and whispered, "Maybe I will let you wear them another time."

Realising that this meant Joan was at the very least thinking about a repeat performance, Vera smiled and decided that she needed to make sure Joan would actually want a repeat performance.

She moved her mouth down so she could one of Joan's nipples in her mouth, licking it firmly while she took the other breast in her hand. After caressing it gently she decided to at least try and copy what she had witnessed the other woman doing to herself earlier, thinking that it was obviously something she enjoyed.

Joan let out a surprisingly - to both of them - loud moan as her nipples were played with, impressed with how quickly Vera was learning. Her back arched into the woman on top of her and she pulled the head from her chest just long enough to shuffle them both down the bed until they were lying down.

Vera returned to the hard nipples, gasping around the one in her mouth as she felt Joan's hips buck. In response, she felt herself becoming even more wet, grinding herself into the woman beneath her.

Joan moaned as she felt wetness between the firm thighs that were straddling her, putting her hands around the smaller woman's bum so she could push her forwards. Vera's breasts were now right in front of her eyes and she moved in greedily, taking as much of her right breast into her mouth as possible, while using her right hand to touch the other one, rubbing her thumb over the nipple several times, more firmly each time, before taking it between her index finger and thumb, as she had with her own. Beginning gently, Joan increased the pressure, enjoying the way Vera's moans got louder each time.

After a while, Vera found herself aching for the other woman, knowing that she was more aroused than she ever had been in her life. Reluctantly pulling away from Joan's delicious attention to her breasts, she moved down her body again. Then she looked at Joan, eyes sparkling.

"Joan! I need you. Now!" she gasped, before managing to say, in a more steady voice, "Inside me."


	5. Chapter 5

Joan growled once more and before Vera knew what was happening, she found herself flipped onto her back with Joan pressing her leg between her thighs.

"Now?" she asked teasingly, "Right now?"

"Yes!" Vera almost shouted, the sound turning into a moan as she felt two fingers entering her.

"Like that?" Joan asked with a predatory grin.

Vera found herself unable to reply with anything than another moan, even louder this time.

Where had this come from? She would never have thought herself capable of making so much noise, she thought.

The two women had lost all sense of time and place, completely lost in the touch, sound and taste of each other. Vera thought she was going to explode when she felt a tongue on her, gathering up juices before moving over her clit. Joan had to use her free hand to hold Vera steady, as she began to thrash wildly, her hips bucking repeatedly, her legs starting to shake as she became closer and closer to orgasm.

Vera found herself grunting, a little shy about the animalistic sound until she realised that Joan was making exactly the same noise, even as she continued to attend to her clit. The older woman was just as turned on as the one underneath her, the unexpected passion and skill from her deputy was quite possibly the most arousing thing she had ever encountered.

Joan felt Vera's orgasm coming and increased her pace slightly, slowing down when she heard Vera fall over the edge, practically screaming her name, removing her fingers just long enough to drink in some of her juices. As Vera began to come down from her high, Joan increased her pace again, to the other woman's surprise.

"Joan?" she managed, sounding amused, "Erm...it's okay, you can stop now...I...um..."

Joan ignored her, continuing to move her fingers and tongue between Vera's legs, and it was not long before Vera found herself climaxing once more, surprising her immensely.

Joan moved herself up so she could look Vera in the eye.

"J...Joan!" Vera gasped as she started to get her breath back, "Wha...what was that?"

Joan frowned, wondering if it was possible that Vera was not aware of what an orgasm was.

"No!" Vera said hastily, reading her mind, "I mean...two...?"

Joan's frown quickly disappeared, to be replaced by a wide grin. She kissed Vera deeply, then pulled back so she could answer.

"Why, yes, Vera. Two," she smiled.

"Oh!" Vera turned bright red, "I didn't realise..."

"One of the many advantages of being a woman," Joan replied, finding Vera's lack of knowledge about her own body rather upsetting, but also rather arousing.

The things she could teach her...

"Can you..." Vera looked at Joan shyly, "I mean, can I...do that...to you?"

Joan's smile was wider than Vera had ever seen it, with an obvious look of pride at Vera's desire to please her.

"Oh, my dear, I thought you'd never ask!"


End file.
